


The Boy Who Cried Wolf

by skivvysupreme



Series: The Wax Verse [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cooper strolls in, secrets roll out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Big Brother," canon-wise.
> 
> (This series is written out of order. If you'd like a chronological list, I'm on tumblr under the same name, and have a masterpost for this verse which notes the story order!)

Blaine liked to think he was really good at keeping a lid on his hyper-protective impulses when he was getting close to a full moon. Sure, he was more tactile, not just because he liked to touch Kurt, but because it made Blaine feel better for Kurt to have his scent all over him. And maybe if they were at the mall and ran into that clerk at the record store who was always trying to chat French music recommendations with Kurt while Blaine was distracted in the Top 40 section, then Blaine might have to come over and grab his hand a little more obviously than usual. And sometimes, Blaine had to fight down a growl or two when Finn gave Kurt one of his lift-him-off-the-ground kinds of bear hugs, and then had to hug Kurt himself to fix the scent problem again.

So, generally speaking, Blaine had a handle on his instincts. He knew he didn’t have to react to everything, or prove anything to anyone. He was comfortable in the knowledge that Kurt only had eyes for him.

But Kurt and Cooper, who were meeting for the first time in the Andersons’ living room—because Kurt _fanboying_ in the McKinley hallways at the sight of him hadn’t really counted—and currently staring at each other in unrestrained mutual awe… well, they were really pushing it.

“So, being a vampire. The blood and the strength and the mind-reading. What’s it like? This kind of first-hand information is a real advantage if I ever play a vampire in a movie. Or if I get a guest spot one of the vampire shows!” Cooper raised his eyebrows in excitement, getting close to Kurt’s face and inspecting his features.

Blaine was thankful, at that moment, that Kurt couldn’t usually blush, because Kurt certainly would have turned pink under Cooper’s attention. As it was, he was already watching Cooper with a dazed expression on his face.

“Um. Cold, mostly? I don’t know how to describe it. What’s Hollywood like?”

“Oh, man, Hollywood’s where it’s at. Crazy little town, but it’s the center of entertainment if you ask anyone who knows anything. How come you can go out in the sun? Your skin doesn’t look irritated at all. It’s really nice, actually.”

“Thank you, I do try,” Kurt laughed. “If I’m well-fed, I can be in the sun. If I’m not, it makes me really sick. But I was naturally pale long before I got bitten, so I’ve always taken really good care of my skin where the sun’s concerned. Have you met any werewolves other than Blaine? That you know of, I mean.”

“You know, I totally thought I would. L.A. seems like the place, doesn’t it? But nope, my baby brother’s extra special. So, the cold thing you said, that’s real? Can I touch?”

“O-okay.”

Cooper reached up and placed his fingertips against Kurt’s cheek, and Blaine took a calming breath through his nose, his nostrils flaring as he busied himself with the leather strap of his watch.

And Blaine probably should have gone without that deep breath, because he could always smell it when Kurt was attracted to someone. Kurt was, apparently, _very_ attracted to Cooper.

“Oh, wow. You are really cold, but what’s weirder is how soft and smooth it is. Like, this is camera-ready skin, Kurt! I’ve got to get my hands on whatever you’re using. Can I see your fangs, too?” Cooper was lit up like a child in a toy store, planted firmly in Kurt’s space and looking him over in obvious fascination.

“It’s not a petting zoo, Coop,” Blaine muttered.

Kurt barely spared a glance in Blaine’s direction as he replied, “No, it’s okay. He can see.” With that, Kurt let his fangs drop, and his eyes went black from lid to lid.

Cooper backed up a little, slow-clapping in Kurt’s direction like Kurt had just performed a magic trick. “That’s fantastic, Kurt. It suits you. You’re a good-looking vampire.”

Kurt didn’t say anything in response. He just stared back at Cooper with wide eyes and gave a breathless little giggle.

Blaine walked up on Kurt’s other side and kissed his cheek. Ugh, he already smelled like Cooper. “Yes, Coop, he is. Can we all head to Breadstix now?”

Either Blaine’s tone or the annoyance rolling off him in waves woke Kurt up a little, and he turned back to his boyfriend and squeezed his hand, whispering, “It’s nothing, honey.”

Cooper didn’t seem to notice a thing, breezing past them towards the front door as he clapped his hands together and proclaimed, “Great idea, Blaine, I’m starving! And, listen, there’s a little something I wanted to talk to you about and I think Kurt might be able to help.” He didn’t wait for them to acknowledge what he’d said as he walked out the front door, leaving it open behind him so they could follow.

“So, that’s my brother,” Blaine sighed, his mood already softening with Cooper out of the room and away from Kurt.

Kurt laughed, stepping closer and nuzzling their noses together the way he knew Blaine liked. “He’s a lot to take in, that’s for sure. But I’ve already chosen my favorite Anderson brother, and Cooper’s got nothing on him.”

Blaine hummed happily and rubbed his cheek against Kurt’s, the cheek Cooper had been touching, until—

The horn from Cooper’s rental car honked twice.

“BLAINE, YOU CAN MAKE OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND LATER, LET’S GO!”

*****

As it turned out, the _little something_ Cooper wanted to discuss was more of a _big something_ than he’d led them to believe.

“I’m just saying, it’s time. Mom and Dad need to know.” Cooper punctuated his statement by jabbing a breadstick in the air in Blaine’s general direction.

“They don’t _need_ to know anything, Cooper. I’ve been turning just fine without them knowing. And without you being here, like, ever. I have Kurt, and his pack--his family, I mean, they treat me like family, too.” Blaine stabbed his fork into his salad, impaling a cherry tomato with a violent little squelching noise. Cooper had no right to waltz back into Ohio and tell him how to live his life. Even if, in the wake of Kurt’s unrelenting enthusiasm about going to school in New York, Blaine had recently considered opening up to his parents about who he was.

“Blaine, it’s been three years. And Kurt’s graduating in a few months. I know he’ll be here for you, just like I am, but neither of us is actually going to be _here_ , you know? As awesome as I bet Kurt’s family is, you should have someone you can go home to with all this.”

Kurt traced his finger around the edge of his glass of water. “Blaine, he has a point.”

“Don’t back him up just because you think he’s hot,” Blaine muttered darkly, spearing more lettuce onto his fork.

He didn’t get a chance to put it in his mouth, because Kurt reached over and tilted Blaine’s face towards him with gentle fingertips under his jaw. At the touch of Kurt’s hand sliding down his neck, settling on Blaine’s shoulder with the thumb over his pulse, Blaine sat down his fork and went quiet, calming immediately. Blaine could see Cooper watching their exchange in shock in the corner of his eye, but he couldn’t look away from Kurt.

Kurt asked, very quietly, “Are you listening?”

Blaine nodded.

“I’m backing him up because I love you. And because, even though my pack is your pack, and my home is your home, I don’t want you to be alone in your own house anymore. It’s your decision, Blaine. This is between you and your parents, and you should tell them at your own pace, but if you do decide to do this, and if you want me to be there, I will be,” Kurt said, ducking his head to catch Blaine’s eye when Blaine got overwhelmed and dropped his chin to his chest. Kurt reached down and took Blaine’s hand, intertwining their fingers and rubbing his thumb against Blaine’s wrist.

Cooper cleared his throat. “Yeah, Blainey, it might help drive the whole ‘supernatural creatures’ thing home if you have a vampire next to you. I don’t know if they’ll believe _me_ , you know? They might think it’s an acting exercise.”

Blaine snorted at the irony; his brother could convince anyone and everyone of complete and utter nonsense, but couldn’t make the truth believable. He shook his head and leaned into Kurt a little. “I’m just so scared. Not about them not believing me, but what happens when they do? What will they do once they know their son is a monster? What if they’re scared of me? Everything’s going to change.”

Kurt shrugged. “Says who? What changed when you told Cooper?”

“Well, he didn’t really _tell_ me, he just turned into a wolf cub in the living room with no warning—“

“I didn’t know, Coop!”

“I know you didn’t know, I’m just saying, Blainey,” Cooper laughed, rolling his eyes at the aggravated furrow in Blaine’s eyebrows. Then his gaze softened, and he said, “Nothing really changed. Not to me. You’ve always been my baby brother. It’s just that sometimes you’re also my _puppy_ brother.”

Blaine thought of those first few months after his initial turn. He thought of his second transformation—yet another night when his parents had gone out—when Cooper called him on Skype before the turn because Blaine was terrified of turning alone. He’d stayed up with Blaine until he fell asleep curled up on one of Cooper’s sweaters in front of his laptop. His brother’s scent and voice soothed him.

_“Shhh, hey, listen, did I tell you about this new werewolf pilot they’re developing for MTV? I saw some sides for it, it actually looks pretty decent. You can help me if I end up needing the research!”_

_“Breathe, Blaine. Stay loose. I know it hurts. It looks like it hurts. But it’s gonna be fine. Just breathe.”_

_“I’m here, baby brother. You’re okay.”_

Cooper had coached Blaine through that turn, a turn only slightly less terrifying than the first because he’d known it was coming this time, so that even though he still cried in pain at the way his bones and skin shifted, he could keep his puppy whines to a minimum. Blaine had kept his eyes on Cooper, who gamely smiled back in encouragement as he watched Blaine’s transformation through the camera, and it helped him remember that he wasn’t alone that night.

But Cooper was Cooper, and his parents were his parents.

“So, what is your worst-case scenario if you tell them?” Kurt asked. “What are you most afraid of?”

Blaine looked down at his lap, where his and Kurt’s hands were still linked, and said, “I’m scared that this is the deal-breaker. That I already pushed it by being gay and between this and the bashing and all the school-changing drama this is just too much and they’ll stop loving me.” He looked back up at the sound of an anguished groan from Cooper, and suddenly his brother had abandoned his seat across the table and slid into Blaine’s side of the booth, smushing Kurt against the wall as he pushed into the limited space.

Cooper wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine’s neck, pulling him in for a hug, and said, “There’s no way. That’s not gonna happen.”

“But Dad, when I came out, he—“

“Shhh, no. Even if they went crazy and decided they didn’t love you, you’d still have a family, okay? You said it yourself. You have Kurt, and you have me.”

 _You’re both leaving_ , Blaine thought, sniffling against Cooper’s shoulder and breathing his brother in. He felt Kurt squeeze his hand—which he hadn’t let go of when Cooper tackled him—as he said, “Always, Blaine. We love you.”

Cooper let go of Blaine only to reach behind him and pull Kurt into the hug. “We’ll help, okay? Hashtag Team Blaine! What do you say, little brother?”

Blaine could only feel warmth and comfort and safety and _pack_ with Kurt snuggled against his back and Cooper still holding them both from the front. His worries couldn’t disappear completely, but…

“Okay.”

*****

It seemed appropriate to tell them at a family dinner, and to do so the very next night so that Blaine couldn’t lose his nerve. He invited Kurt to dinner with his parents and Cooper, and while Kurt pushed his food around his plate to make it look like it was going somewhere, Cooper regaled the table with tales of his Hollywood exploits. It almost felt like a normal dinner in that respect, Kurt thought, except for the fact that Blaine had spent the entire dinner becoming increasingly more agitated. Kurt had noticed immediately, from Blaine’s panicked heartbeat, but it was only a matter of time before it became obvious to everyone else.

“Blaine, sweetie, you look like you’re gonna be sick. Are you all right?” Pam reached out to him and placed a palm against his cheek, and then his forehead.

“I’m okay, Mom. But, um. I have something I need to tell you, and it’s really big, and… it’s a lot, so I’m not sure how to say it.” Blaine’s voice was shaky and timid, and even though he was looking his mother in the eye, it seemed like it took all his self-control to do it.

Kurt reached over and held Blaine’s hand beneath the table, rubbing his thumb over the too-rapid pulse thumping in Blaine’s wrist. Cooper was quiet, though he smiled in encouragement from the other side of the table.

Pam sat her fork down next to her plate. “You can just say it, like ripping off a bandaid. Whatever it is. What do I always say?”

“You love me, no matter what.” Blaine held her gaze, his eyes wide and wet, begging her to stick to that promise.

Kurt felt an empty, aching feeling in his stomach at the look of fear on Blaine’s face. This was exactly why Kurt had hoped this would finally be out in the open. Blaine shouldn’t have felt that way, shouldn’t have had to keep this secret all this time, shouldn’t have been made to feel like he couldn’t confide in his parents with such a big part of his life.

“And?” Pam continued.

“Have courage.” Blaine went silent for several long, tense seconds before he took a deep breath and said, “Okay. So. Werewolves exist, and I’ve been one since that Sadie Hawkins dance when I was fourteen.”

The table was quiet for a second, both Kurt and Cooper glancing between Pam and Paul to gauge their reactions. It was the only time Kurt had seen Cooper look anything other than dashing and confident, and it sort of unsettled him.

“For God’s sake, Blaine, don’t make us nervous like that just to joke with us,” Paul snapped, rubbing the space between his thick eyebrows. “You’ve been paying too much attention to Cooper, I think.”

“Aw, Paul, be a sport,” Pam laughed, her hand on her chest. “Really had me worried, Blainey!”

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand for dear life. His voice was barely above a whisper as he said, “No, it’s—it’s really, _really_ not a joke…”

Cooper nudged Kurt’s foot, pointing quite obviously at his own temple, inviting him in. It took a second, but when Kurt finally latched onto Cooper’s heartbeat and focused a little more, he could hear it:

**Time to pull out the big fangs. Help him.**

Kurt glanced over at Blaine. “Is it okay if I…?” He quickly bared his small teeth for clarification. This was not his moment, but if it would help Blaine...

Blaine nodded and looked past Kurt’s head at his father, who stared at them just as curiously as Pam had a moment ago.

Paul cleared his throat. ”Boys, this is really elaborate for a joke, can we just—”

“It isn’t a joke, Mr. Anderson,” Kurt said, and as he turned around to face him, his eyes went completely black and two sharp fangs extended from his canines.

Paul screamed and scooted his chair back from the dinner table, stumbling and knocking the chair over as he tried to back himself up against the wall. Pam, at the other end of the table, was clutching the table top so tightly that veins were popping up on the back of her hand. The other was clamped over her mouth, her eyes huge and blinking as she breathed through her nose and tried to make sense of what she was seeing.

Cooper clapped his hands together and said, “SURPRISE! Vampires exist, too!”

*****

It was best to have difficult conversations in the living room, Pam said, so there they sat: Kurt and Blaine were on the sofa, with mugs of tea, Pam and Paul were on the nearby loveseat with tumblers of bourbon, and Cooper was stretched out on the floor with a rum and coke.

“So, Kurt,” Paul began, carefully keeping his voice level while he eyed Kurt's fangs. “How many people have you killed?”

“Paul!”

“Jesus, Dad...”

Blaine just growled, at which Pam reached out and put a hand on his arm as she sipped her drink.

“Blaine, it’s okay,” Kurt said, smiling a little at Pam’s instinctive—and non-recoiling—reaction, even though he’d gotten an ugly little jolt at hearing the words. “Mr. Anderson, I haven’t killed anyone. I would never. My family takes care of me. They make sure I get what I need.”

“Which is blood,” Paul replied bluntly.

“Blood we offered to keep him safe and healthy. Blood we wanted to give him, of our own free will,” said Blaine, and he discreetly put a hand on the small of Kurt’s back.

“We?”

“Yes, _we_. Kurt’s family.”

Kurt could feel it, the way Blaine’s pulse sped up and his grip on Kurt got a little tighter, the way he suddenly radiated warmth and protection in the face of his father’s skepticism. It was another of those little, unspoken things that signaled _Mine_ to anyone who questioned them.

Pam, too, glanced at Kurt’s fangs as she asked, “Does it hurt?”

Blaine blushed then, looking up at his mother through his eyelashes. “Yes, but it also feels really good. To me, anyway.”

A curious little smile flitted across Pam’s face, but then she sighed and glanced at Cooper. "So you’ve known, all this time? Are we the last to know?"

"Well, yeah, but Mom, I just happened to be the one who was home that first night. And he just… wasn’t ready to tell you."

"But what about all the nights after that? All those—turns, you called them? All those turns for the past three years, and you were alone, Blainey?”

Blaine shrugged and nodded. “Not so alone lately. Not for the past year.”

Pam kept shaking her head, looking Blaine up and down. “We should have been there. Or noticed something, at least. How did we not see this?”

“Pam, nobody’s first thought would have been ‘oh, I bet he’s a werewolf,’” Paul muttered. “I think we deserve some slack here.”

“Our son has been turning into a wolf once a month for three years. He’s obviously good at hiding things, but what the hell does it say that he didn’t even want to tell us, all that time? We should have taken care of him the way Kurt’s family has taken care of Kurt. Hell, they’ve taken care of both of them.”

Paul put his hands over his face. “God, what they must think of us…”

"Blaine, do you need anything when you turn? Like what Kurt needs?" Pam asked, finishing off her drink and setting it on the coffee table. She scooted closer to the sofa where Blaine sat until she was practically off the loveseat. "Do you... I don’t know, do you eat rare steaks or something?"

Blaine laughed, surprised. “I get hungrier, but I don’t need, like, raw food. I eat before the turn, and Kurt’s really great about cooking beef patties and stuff for me just in case I get hungry later in the night. But, um… I _have_ gone hunting before, before I met Kurt. Really little animals, like rabbits and stuff.”

Paul stared at him.

“Dad, I know what you’re thinking,” Cooper said quickly, “but I swear, Blaine’s a puppy when he turns. He’s kind of small and fluffy.”

Kurt grinned, thinking of the last time they went out for the moon. Physically, Blaine was, very clearly, a full-grown—if sweet and playful—wolf. He liked to pounce on Kurt since their strength almost matched when he was in that form, and Kurt was always a little taken aback by the force behind Blaine’s tackle. Plus, Kurt had seen Blaine fight another werewolf, on that strange and wild night when they’d run into Jesse in the woods, and Blaine had more than held his own. “You haven’t seen him turn in a long time, Cooper. He’s not so small and fluffy anymore. Still a puppy, though,” Kurt said, nudging Blaine’s shoulder with his own.

Paul still looked unsettled. “Blaine, your… issue, it’s once a month?”

“The body changing part, yes. But I am a werewolf, period. So the wolf part of me is always there. I can always feel it.”

“And Kurt, yours is all the time, isn’t it? You’re like this every day?”

Kurt nodded. “Well, not like _this_ all the time,” he said, gesturing to his vamped-out face. He retracted his fangs and let his eyes go blue-green once more (which Paul was obviously relieved to see, Kurt noticed). “But, yes, Mr. Anderson. The hunger is something I manage daily.”

“And you’ve never attacked anyone?”

He fidgeted, thinking of that awful kiss with Karofsky and his breakdown at prom and the incident with Sebastian. He thought of all the times he’d felt a sudden rush of thirst just because someone smelled extra appealing that day, or the times when his anger had flared enough to send him storming away from someone for reasons he let people think was just theatrical. Had he ever attacked anyone for blood? No. Had he lost his temper a few times? Yes.

Blaine moved his hand from Kurt’s back to interlace their fingers instead. “I’m safe with him, Dad. I promise. If that’s what you’re getting at.”

“And I’m safe with him, too, Mr. Anderson. We watch out for each other.” _He’s my mate_ , Kurt thought, meeting eyes with Blaine and knowing he was thinking the same thing. He felt it in the way Blaine’s heart sped up when their eyes locked, the way Blaine squeezed his hand, the way he shifted imperceptibly closer so that they were touching all the way down their sides and the tops of their legs on the sofa.

Pam launched herself forward, wrapping her arms around Kurt and then around Blaine so that they were nestled on either side of her shoulders. “I could not be happier that you have each other, and I mean that. Kurt, sweetheart, thank you for everything you’ve done.”

“No thanks necessary, Mrs. Anderson.”

She let go and perched herself on the arm of the couch closest to Blaine so she could run her fingers through his curls.

“Dad?” Blaine asked. His mother’s fingers scratching against his scalp was calming, just as it always had been, but he couldn’t suppress his nervousness.

Paul was still seated on the smaller sofa, and his bourbon was still untouched. “You were right, Blaine. This is a lot. But… I agree with your mother. And, Kurt, thanks are definitely necessary.” He stood and walked over Cooper’s legs to the other sofa, then bent down and gave Blaine a hug.

Kurt would have been able to feel the relief in Blaine’s body even if they hadn’t been touching.

“This is going to take a little while to wrap my mind around, I think. Maybe I just have to see you… you know.”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I get that.”

Paul’s expression, when he stood back up, was more sad and regretful than Kurt expected it to be. “I don’t want you to be afraid to tell me things.”

“Dad, I’m sorry, I just… I didn’t know…”

“Yeah. But it should never have been a question.” Paul picked up his drink and said, “I’m going to be in my study, okay? Goodnight, everyone.”

Then he turned and walked down the hall, closing the door to his study quietly behind him, leaving the living room in an awkward silence.

“Hey, remember the last time you came out?” Cooper asked after a moment, casting a cheerful smile at Kurt, Blaine, and Pam where they sat together on the couch. He shifted over until he was sitting at their feet on the plush carpet. “At least he didn’t call it a phase this time, right?”

Blaine shook his head, his eyes teary as he leaned into his mom’s touch. “Do you think he’s mad?”

“No, not at you, Blaineybee. He needs a little time.” Pam said. “I think he’s mad at himself. I’m mad at myself, too, but hey, now we know, right? Now we can be here for you and we can take care of you the way you deserve. My strong, brave baby boy.”

“Yeah! Hashtag Team Blaine!”

Blaine laughed, a wet sound that fell somewhere between a bark and a sob. “Stop trying to make that happen, Coop. And for God’s sake, don’t actually tweet it.”

Kurt curled closer and rested his head on Blaine’s shoulder, looking around at the little assembly of support surrounding Blaine in the living room. “I don’t know, honey. I think it’s a pretty great initiative.”


End file.
